against the wall now
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a joick oneshot , i don't really write smut so comment and let me know what you think ! enjoy!


**okay so this is my first smut as well as first one shot, so i'm terribly sorry if i don't have a gift for this guys. also it's one in the morning so sorry about any mistakes! aright, enjoy**

**against the wall; now.**

"ugh." Joe whined laying across the hotel room bed.

"What's your problem man?" Nick looked over from his iphone, while sitting on his own bed a few feet away.

The boys were hanging out in their hotel room with a day off on tour. Kevin had taken Frankie out for the day, and their parents were taking this rare day off to enjoy each others company in the current city they were at, which happened to be New York.

"I'm so sexually frustrated." He mumbled.

Nick laughed, "Wow man you have a problem, go deal with it, I don't have to tell you were the bathroom is do I?" He joked.

"I can't just jerk off again today, this is serious, I need to have sex right now or I'm going to explode from sexual frustration." Joe sounded completely serious, and a little pained.

"Man, just deal with it alright." Nick ordered.

"Fuck, Nick I can't I need something more, and I need it now. This is actually painful." Joe explained frustration clear in his voice.

Nick hated hearing his brother in such an uncomfortable state. He had to do something, he had to help him. As a brother, seeing Joe like this was pathetic, yet making him feel for his brother, he knew all about these days and understood Joe's pain. The truth was though that Joe begging for sex, some relief, was making Nick harder by the second, and he was sure he would soon be in the same state as Joe if he didn't do something, fast.

"Damn it Joe." Nick yelled jumping off his bed, and climbing on top of Joe on his.

"What the hell Nick?" Joe yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Joe, you want it, you got it, right now."

"Fuck, Nick." Joe leaned and connected his lips with Nicks roughly, and passionately,

Joe undid Nicks shirt and pulled it off with more force than necessary, needing to rid his brother of his clothing. Before Joe could rid of his own shirt however, Nick was pulling him up off the bed gripping it. He threw him face first on the nearest wall. Joe didn't physically hit the wall, but the force Nick was using was so hot, and so controlling; Joe liked it rough.

"Against the wall; now." Nick whimpered. "I need to take you right here on this wall Joseph, and your going to finally shut up about your sexual frustration, believe me. Joseph Adam, you're going to be taken on the wall, and it's going to feel so fucking good." Nicks words were so sexy to Joe that he almost came right then and there.

Nick turned Joe around in order to rid him of the rest of his clothing. He pulled off his shirt, quickly and connected their lips again in a hard, rough kiss. Joe moaned into the kill as he began to undo Nick's belt. Joe was ridden of his belt, and pants in a matter of seconds, and was currently working on getting Nick's tight jeans off of him, barely being able to stand how long this was taking. He felt his throbbing member through his boxers, and knew he needed Nick, he needed Nick right fucking now.

Both boys were left standing in their boxers, and Joe couldn't take it anymore. He was whimpering, "God Damn it Nick, Fuck me. Please, just fuck me right now." He begged.

Joe's begging was all Nick needed to hear, and he whipped him around and pinned him face first against the wall. Pulling down his own boxers first, he stepped out of them noticing he was fully erect. He pulled down Joe's pants exposing his tight ass. He needed to pump into that ass, and he was going to.

Nick reached around Joe and began to pump his hard member. He put his face up to Joe's ear and whispered one low "I'm going to fuck you so hard Joseph" before grabbing his own length and positioning it at Joe's entrance. He pulled the hand working on Joe away and sturdied himself against the wall with it, as he quickly pushed into Joe's ass in one hard thrust. Joe moaned in pain, but as soon as Nick began to pull out and push back in, the moans turned into pure pleasure, and Nick was entering pure Ecstasy with every thrust.

"Fuck!" Joe yelled as Nick pounded him into the wall.

"Shit Joe!" Nick moaned in reply, thrusting in and out, in and out, harder than before.

"Harder, Faster." Joe demanded.

Nick complied and shoved his member deeper inside of Joe with every thrust. Moving at a quicker pace than before, both brothers were sweating and breathing heavy.

Joe began to push back into Nick's length trying to get more and more of him inside. Nick was now hitting his bundle of nerves every time and it felt so good. He didn't ever want that feeling to stop.

"Nick! Fuck me into the wall. Don't slow down." Joe screamed.

Nick continued to thrust inside of Joe and could feel his release building inside of him by the second. With a few more quick thrusts, Nick was coming inside of Joe, and the feeling of Nicks liquid inside Joe was all he needed to release along with him. Joe spilled all over the wall, and as Nick pulled out he was breathing as if he had just ran ten kilometers.

Nick walked to wards the bathroom with a chuckle to Joe. "I hoped that helped Man, maybe you won't have to take care of it yourself every time from now on."

Joe pulled himself away from the wall and collapsed on the bed, no longer sexually frustrated, but incredibly exhausted.


End file.
